Un Mort Silencieux
by forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: John respire mais il n'est pas vivant, il n'y a pas vie sans Sherlock. Le détective le regarde et souhait les chose pourraient differents.


Un Mort Silencieux

_- Si te plait, un miracle dernier, juste pour moi… _

C'est la même, toutes les nuits. Voilà il est ici. Il se tient debout comme grand qu'il se tient debout depuis il s'a engagé, le dos droit et les jambes fortes, il a vue sur l'inscription d'or gravé en noir. Deux mots. Majuscule. Droit au but et écrit comme il doit le hurler. C'était son style, il l'accepterait. Mon Dieu, il ne doit pa…il ne doit pas être là. Ca homme beau ne doit pas être sous ca pierre tombale…

_- Arrête ! _

Les chuchotements se glisse dans et sort de ses oreilles quand il regarde le personnage solitaire au-dessus de lui, le pardessus noir battement un peu dans le vent, trop loin interpréter ses expressions, trop loin tendre le bras et le toucher, pour le palper avec les doigts, pour s'éloigner de la lisière. Son cerveau ralentit au pas lentement insupportable, un pas que son ami le détesterait, mais il ne peut pas penser clairement. Il a vu déjà cette scène mille fois, glissant par-dessus ses yeux en pleine nuit, le rempliant d'horreur plus terrible que l'horreur de champ de bataille mais il a mal chaque fois, chaque nuit, il le coupe déjà, il saigne déjà. Désespérément, il voit le personnage sur le toit, il tient le portable à la main, il entend la voix calme mais mue et il voit le corps incline, incline, incline…

_- Au revoir John. _

Il a quitté Londres dès qu'il avait pu. L'enterrement a été rapide et silencieuse et fini lui et Mme Hudson et le prêtre. Mycroft avait été tapi à l'arrière-plan, il ne s'était pas approché des autres et il n'avait pas essayé parler, il seulement avait accroché l'œil fatigué de John et il avait donné un signe de tête, petit et entendu. Avec ce geste John a sait que le frère de son meilleur ami était plein de regrets profonds, affligé et prêt à s'occuper de toutes les choses que Sherlock aurait voulu. Au moins qu'il y a eu une animosité entre les frères, John sait qu'il y a eu aussi une compréhension après tout ils étaient la famille. Le ex-soldat n'avait plus vu cette visage trop propre et il s'avait demandé une fois pourquoi : Mycroft s'a enseigné les conventions sociaux et la convention depuis un décès est offrir les condoléances ou compatir le chagrin. Mais John a souvenu que l'homme connait bien les humeurs des gens et il saurait meilleur que quelqu'un que John n'a pas voulu les condoléances, il n'a pas voulu compatir… Compatir le chagrin. Il a voulu être tout seul, donc il a été seul.

Il n'a pas été un testament. Il était ennuyeux apparemment, John n'a pas été étonné donc le fonctionnaire a revendiqué quelques objets de valeur sentimentale et il a laissé le reste, qui a inclus une grande fortune, pour John et Mme Hudson. Le médecin n'avait pas retourné à l'appartement, il n'a pas pu. Sa propriétaire a rangé les affaires : l'équipement scientifique avait été donné aux collèges et hôpitaux, les livres la même, Lestrade avait pris les informations sur les accusations – quelque chose que John s'est voulu enquérir parfois mais n'a rien fait – et le reste elle a emballé. Pour quand John soit prêt. Il n'a encore été prêt. La fois dernière qu'il a vu Mme Hudson ils avaient été à la gare Paddington elle avait venu le voir monter dans le train à sa nouvelle vie. _Un nouveau départ dans l'air frais. _Celui que elle avait dit, quand elle a connait bien qu'il n'y avait pas un nouveau départ, il n'y avait pas une fuite, il n'y aurait rien. Ne plus jamais.

John avait eu une bouffée de culpabilité pour partent Mme Hudson tout seul, mais elle l'a rassuré que sa sœur resterait chez elle et elle a eu son propre ordinateur maintenant. Il avait donné un signe de tête formellement, tout à coup compassé et embarrassant. Les larmes lui ont monté aux yeux sympathiques et elle a serré lui dans ses bras, son parfum rassurant s'est détendu les articulations de John et a réveillé son chaleur. Avec réticence, ils s'étaient éloignés et il était partie, il s'était retourné une fois faire au revoir de la main, et puis il ne s'est plus retourné. Il lui a eu des nouvelles régulièrement, normalement les commérages et le reste, mais c'était agréable et il l'a fait vouloir sourire. Elle était éperdue mais forte. Bon vieux Mme. Hudson. Comme Sher… comme son ami avait dit une fois, si Mme. Hudson partirait Baker Street, Angleterre tombe. Alors, c'était plus facile ne se trouver pas face au passé.

Il a adoré London, il a adoré la sonorité et la saleté et la vitesse tombeau ouvert qu'ils avaient couru, il a adoré toutes les horreurs et les merveilles et les secrets. Il les a détestés. Presque toutes de ses mémoires de Londres étaient trop pénibles, mais ils ont persisté quand même. Les taxis, ronds et noirs avec néon brillant faisant appels de phares à lui. Ils le passeraient en trombe sur les routes de campagne : sombres et petits et rapides puis il clignerait des yeux et il verrait une jeep ou un monospace, les voitures seulement que les gens conduisent dans la campagne. L'odeur aussi, il n'y a pas une odeur comme ça d'un taxi de Londres, viciée et étouffante et…autre chose, c'était unique et on ne sait comment il a apparu dans les champs aux jours frais de l'été et dans la neige aux hivers plus sombres.

_- S'il te plait…être vivant, pour moi, seulement pour moi._

Maintenant il est un médecin dans un petit village quelque part du nord de l'Angleterre, parfois, il oublie le nom du village un détail insignifiant, il l'a effacé de son disque dur- Non. Ce n'est pas sa voix. C'est l'autre voix qui parle dans sa tête, la voix qui n'arrête pas hurler de plus en plus forte. Le village. Le village était beau, pittoresque. Le gens au charme vieillot avec leurs problèmes médicaux au charme vieillot. Il les déteste. Non, ce n'était pas juste… Diable ! Ils étaient tous ennuyeux ; bons et sympathiques mais ennuyeux gens avec leur idiotie- _Arrête. Arrête parlant dans ma tête. _

John se promène dans les prairies belles et désertes près de sa chaumière qu'il a acheté avec l'argent de… La chaumière…Il ne l'adore pas et même il ne le déteste pas, c'était seulement une maison, un bâtiment fonctionnelle où il mangeait, lisait ses courriers électroniques, regardait dans le vide, et quelquefois où il dormait. Il préférait être en dehors, bien que s'ait commencé raidir la jambe tous étaient dans sa tête, il refusait utiliser la canne autrefois, il se donnait à fond, essayant convaincre son cerveau stupide qu'il n'y avait rien d'erroné avec la chose fichue. Ce n'était rien de mal.

C'est un jour ensoleillé et il peut entendre les oiseaux chantant dans les arbres luxuriants. Une fois ou deux il voit un randonneur ou un vacancier ou un villageois et il les salue. Mais il n'y a pas vu personne pendant longtemps et ça il le préfère. C'est silencieuse et idyllique ici, la brise douce souffle sur le visage et trouble ses cheveux. Il ignore le tremblement de la main et il force les épaules décontracter. Fermant les yeux, il est calme, respirant l'air fraiche, la lumière pure, le vent délicat, le bonheur du lieu. Lentement, il ouvert les yeux.

Il voit tout de suite un personnage seul qui porte un pardessus noir au loin, en haut de la colline. Il plisse les yeux et il peut voir qu'il porte un chasseur de cerf. John éprouve la bile grimpe la gorge et un élancement dans le cœur c'est une sensation doble qu'il s'a habitué parce qu'il le éprouve quand il voit quelque chose que le rappelle à… à Sherlock.

Et ça passe tous les jours de merde.

- SHERLOCK !

Cette voix le hante, la voix dans la tête, le visage dans les yeux, l'assurance et l'énergie, le génie et…et la _vie_.

_- Tu étais erroné Sherlock…tu étais le meilleur homme….le plus humain, être humain que j'avais connu._

Il souhait qu'il lui a raconté il souhait toutes les nuits comme il a réveillé d'un autre cauchemar, chaud et en sueur et pleurant et à bord de souffle, il souhait qu'au moins il avait dit les mots à Sh… à Sherlock en les moments dernière. Avant. Avant tous avait fini et il avait mort.

Le personnage déjà s'est attardé en haut de la colline et avec un petit sourire, John a fait un salut, et il a vu un flash d'agacement au visage intelligent devant être forcer porter ce chasseur de cerf, détestant comment le reste l'a adoré. John a vu les yeux brillant et les sourires faux éblouissants, puis sourires plus petit, plus sympathiques et les traits plus doux, sérieux et affectueux. Il les voit dans la tête, avec les yeux secs finalement. Il retourne chez lui, pensant au message téléphonique d'Harry quelque chose ne change rien. Oui, il déjà travail et parle aux amis, et il promène à la compagne et respire mais ce n'était pas vraiment vivant, il n'était pas animé ou content, comme il avait été avec Sherlock. Quand il avait été en vivant.

Oui, il a un mort silencieux.

…

Sherlock a tiqué sur le salut. Est-ce que John l'avait reconnu ? Est-ce qu'il a sait ? Comment il saurait ? Il a regardé John tourner et partir et loin des yeux. Maudissant sa négligence il a hoché la tête avec frustration. Non, bien sûr John n'a pas sait si il l'ait sait il ne se serait pas éloigné, il courrait comme rapide comme il pourrait, il hurlerait, il maudirait, possiblement il deviendrait violent et il donnerait un coup de poing ou il serait tendre et il tenterait le serrer. Probablement les deux, coup sur coup. Non, Sherlock a pensé comme il a regardé l'espace vide où son meilleur ami juste a été, John n'a pas sait.

Et il n'a pas pu savoir. Il ne l'a pas permis savoir. Il a doit arrêter lui suivre il se trompera tôt ou tard. Son ex-meilleur ami. Il a hésité, n'a pas été sur si étant mort signifie que on n'a plus pu être amis. Soufflant, il a tordu les lèvres, il a sait que John lui aurait reproché de penser ça. _Bien sûr nous sommes amis, malgré tu sois mort. _C'a été étrange, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas parlé pendant un long temps, le dialogue intérieur déjà marche parfaitement. Il l'a déjà connu. A moins que, il a pensé ça, maintenant il n'a plus été certain.

De toutes façons, il ne s'est pas permis de faire une erreur, John n'était pas un idiot, malgré les fois quand Sherlock lui ait parlé hargneusement comme il ait tenté penser il résoudrait et… Ce n'était pas la première fois que le détective avait rêvé de mettre en contact…

Il n'a pas pu le passer en revue autre fois, ça pourrait le tuer. Il a sait les raisons pour quoi il n'a pas pu la sécurité, la menace, la félicité, le danger, Dieu… Ce l'ennuyait mais peut-être sans surprise, il lui a fait du mal ainsi : d'être si près a quelqu'un, de lui voir parfaitement clair, de pouvoir d'entendre leurs pensées dans sa tête parce que on le connaissait si bien, et pourtant à se détacher, rester caché, d'être désespérément inutile. Il a eu quelque idée comment John s'avait senti le regardent sauter du toit et il a prié qu'un jour il pourrait cicatriser son meilleur ami, qu'un jour il pourrait lui faire de la lèche. Mais à ça moment il n'a pas apparu possible, il s'est mordu le cœur. Quelque fois il s'est émerveillé devant l'intensité du doleur, le sens de la perte…quelques jours il apparait comment c'était John qui avait mort, comment il a été séparé de la vie, il avait été enterré, pleuré et finalement oubliée. Mais non, il était vivant, et dans la souffrance, toujours dans la souffrance et cette pensée a coupé Sherlock plus profond qu'autre chose.

Il a placé un enregistreur derrière sa pierre tombale au cimetière, se cachent derrière un arbre comment il les a vu s'approcher. À une distance secoure, il les avait regardé avec curiosité, nerveusement, douloureusement son meilleur mi, son seul ami, et sa propriétaire, sa pseudo-mère, devant sa tombe fausse. C'avait été le moment plus surréel de la vie une parte de lui a sait que John serait consterné a son comportement, épier le chagrin des autres, se retenir exprès réconforter ses amis, mais c'était plus fort que lui : il a eu besoin savoir que passe dans la tête de John. C'était troublant n'être pas près de lui, ne pouvoir pas savoir ses pensées, ne savoir pas ce l'avait tracassé tellement, griffant son intelligence, pressant et croissant, désespéré. Une fosse a ouvert dans l'estomac comme il les a vu se réconforter. Il avait été un moment préoccupant quand John s'était approché la pierre tombale et se l'était mis la main mais heureusement il n'a pas noté le petit système noir dans l'herbe. Non, Sherlock avait regardé Mme. Hudson s'éloigner, pour donner John quelques moments parler, puis partir, seulement tourner et retourner, montrer la tombe du doigt, faire une remarque. Il n'a pas pu voir les expressions ou déduire chose significative ; c'était tellement frustrant ! Après les deux avaient parti, il avait retourné et ramassé l'enregistreur, le mettant dans sa poche et montrent dans une voiture de Mycroft. Toutes les nuits Sherlock a souhait qu'il ne l'avait pas placé, que ce n'avait pas enregistré tous les mots qu'ils avaient dit, qu'il avait pu entendre John dit ces mots…ces mots en face, et n'entendre pas John commencer pleurer.

Mon Dieux, John, qu'ai-je fait ?

_- Tu n'as pas été correct quand tu as dit que tu n'as pas été un héros. _

Il a pu rire, presque. Rire au monde aveugle, facilement trompé quand il a été beaucoup preuve au contraire, et encore, John n'avait pas faibli un moment. Mor- ce salaud malsain avait montré tout le monde contre lui, mais la personne plus importante, la personne qu'il n'a pas pu supporter partir, il avait resté. C'était vrai, Mme. Hudson et Molly déjà lui avait cru, mais elles n'avaient pas entendu Moriarty intenter les convaincre, avec les papiers et les documents comme 'la preuve' elles n'avaient pas entendu Sherlock soi-même l'avouer. Non, John avait donné un coup de poing dans la figure d'un homme très important pour lui, avait été en état d'arrestation pour lui, avait fui avec lui, l'avait intenté de jeter…

Ce l'a brulé. Moriarty s'est entassé la tête autre fois mais il l'a repoussé avec colère. Non. Tu es mort. Psycho, tu es mort finalement. Tu ne peux plus faire mal à quelqu'un. Tu ne peux plus faire mal à moi.

Sauf qu'il a pu, et déjà il a fait mal.

C'était meilleur celui façon. C'était meilleur rester caché. Meilleur pour tout le monde.

Il a détesté le monde. Il a détesté la vie. Il a détesté être sans John.

Il a détesté entendre John près des larmes, parlant à son grave vide. Il a détesté le regardant de loin, promenant dans les camps, toujours tout seul et courbaturé, sa jambe faisant des siennes autre fois. Il a détesté savoir que John était blessé, savoir qu'il a pu y mettre fin, savoir qu'il a pu lui cicatriser.

Toutes les nuits il a souhait qu'il n'avait pas placé l'enregistreur.

Et toutes les nuits il l'écoute.

…

_Merci beaucoup pour lire. Je suis une étudiante de français et j'accueille quelques corrections à mon grammaire. C'est une translation d'une de mes histoires 'A Silent Death' si on veut lire l'original. Clélia a ecrit une traduction extraordinaire et on peut le lire ici:_

_w . w . w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 9 7 8 5 2 7 / 1 / U n _ m o r t _ t r a n q u i l l e_

_Merci autre fois !_

_:D_


End file.
